


My T-Shirt From the Night Before

by RebornySuperbia



Series: You don't have to rush (Max/Douglas) [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Max and Douglas make a big decision.





	My T-Shirt From the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little something for my favorite English boys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them. Goes without saying.

        Douglas woke up to the sound of pots and plates. Max was probably in the kitchen. He stretched on the bed, spreading himself and taking most of the space. The weekends where he spent most of the time in Max’s bed were a gift. It was difficult to date and manage their shooting schedules and premiers and galas, but they did. So they appreciated the little time they spent with each other, just a few days.

            A few minutes later, Max walked into the room. “So you’re not going to wake up any time soon?” he said. Douglas felt the bed dip beside him.

            Douglas groaned and buried his face in the pillow. “I don’t want to,” Douglas muttered. He felt Max laying on top of him, bare chest against his back.

            “Come on, darling. You’re not going to let me have breakfast on my own,” Max whined and then pressed kisses against Douglas’ neck. Douglas chuckled and flipped, laying on his back. He faced his boyfriend and kissed him.

            “You have to coax me out of bed,” Douglas said teasingly.

            Max grinned and brushed his fingers against Douglas’ sides, which made Douglas squirm and giggle. “Don’t!” Max leaned down and peppered kisses against Douglas’ neck, then nuzzling his stubble against the soft skin. “Oh my god! Fine, fine, I’ll get up,” he said, chuckling.

            “Wait,” Max said, resting his head against Douglas’ shoulder. The latter wrapped his limbs around his boyfriend’s body and held him closely, squeezing him. Max sighed blissfully.

            They stayed like that for a while before Max sat up, giving Douglas a small kiss on his nose. “I love you, Doug,” he whispered.

            Douglas grinned. “I love you too, Max,” he said and sat up, facing his boyfriend. “Can you make those chocolate banana waffles, though? I’ll love you more. A lot more.” He winked.

            “Ahead of you,” Max said, getting off the bed. “You just wash up and come to the kitchen.”

*

            Five months. It was probably five months since they started dating. They still haven’t moved in together. It wasn’t really a big issue for the both of them, because they were both busy and they rarely stayed in the London for more than a month.

            Douglas walked out of the bedroom in Max’s white t-shirt and underwear. His hair was messed up from sleep. Max was brewing some coffee. There were two plates of banana chocolate waffles on the table. Douglas grinned as picked up the plate and took a huge bite. He closed his eyes and moaned. “Why are they so good?” he said, stomping his foot.

            “Because, darling, I make with love,” Max said sarcastically. He walked over to Douglas and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head.

            They had breakfast on the couch, Douglas folded on Max’s lap. Max was still only in his underwear. “Next week,” Max said, looking at Douglas. “Do you have anything to do?”

            Douglas thought for a moment. “There’s a gallery opening of a friend of mine in New York. You’re welcome to join if you don’t have anything to do,” he said, smiled.

            Max kissed Douglas’ cheek, nuzzling his nose against it afterwards. “Wonderful.”

            After breakfast was done, they watched an old movie, one of Max’s favorites. He was quoting half of it. Every time he quoted it, Douglas rolled his eyes.

            Then there was dancing. Douglas initiated that after the movie. He was dancing on his own, occasionally gesturing for his boyfriend to join him. Max shook his head at first, choosing to just watch him. But then Douglas walked over to him and dragged him away from the couch.

            “It’s no fun dancing by yourself,” Douglas said, wrapping his arms around Max’s neck. Max smiled and placed his hands on Douglas’ waist. “I need a partner.”

            “Now you’re quoting a remake,” Max said, raising his eyebrows.

            Douglas shrugged. “While we’re at it,” he said with a grin.

            When it was four pm, Douglas needed to leave. He had to get back to his apartment, then go to a premier. Max begged him to skip and just stay over, but he had to go. Douglas gathered his stuff. He was still wearing Max’s shirt, since he couldn’t find his.

            At the door, Douglas kissed him long and deep. Max held his hand and placed something in it. Douglas looked down at hand and found a small metallic key.

            “You could just come back home to me today,” Max said with a smile. Douglas was speechless. “And every other day.”

            “You want me to-…” Douglas looked back at the key again.

            “Well, yes. I think it’s about time.”

            Douglas couldn’t help but grin, it was beginning to hurt his cheeks. “Would it be ridiculous if I just said ‘fuck the premier’ and stayed here with you?”

            “Yes,” Max said, digging his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. “But, if you stayed, we could order Indian and watch Friends.”

            “Then fuck the premier.”


End file.
